


Hail

by Akoya8



Series: Birthday One-Word Prompts [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, One-Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoya8/pseuds/Akoya8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Lisbon have a conversation about hail damage, or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, it belongs to Bruno Heller. I merely frolic in the fields of fantasy with the characters. 
> 
> Author’s Note: This, and several other fics (more than several eventually, probably) is the product of a friend’s birthday. She wanted a fic writing day, and I decided we would do one-word prompts. Please enjoy the results!

“There’s a storm outside.”

He made the statement with an air of finality.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, Jane, don’t be so closemouthed about it. How bad is it?”

“There’s hail.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you park in the garage today?”

He sighed, “No, and now my poor beauty will be ravished by vicious stones made of frozen water.”

She gave him a wry smile. “There’s no reason to be melodramatic about this, Jane. Just take it to a place that does repairs.”

Another sigh, “You don’t get it, Lisbon. You can do all the repairs you want. Fix the outside, but the damage is still there.”

She was silent for a moment before asking cautiously, “We are still talking about your car, right?”

“Yeah, we’re talking about my car.” His tone indicated otherwise, but she decided to maintain the illusion with him.

“You know, Jane, there are people that are really good at fixing things like that.”

“Personal experience, Lisbon?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it, then.”

“Good. So, you’ll think about it?”

“Maybe some other time.”

“Okay; the offer will always be open.”

She saw a pained smile flit across his face.

“Thank you, Teresa. That’s nice to know.”


End file.
